


Romance in Venice

by SSADavieBoy



Category: Thief Lord (2006)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSADavieBoy/pseuds/SSADavieBoy
Summary: Victor and Ida are settling into the roll of Prosper, Bo and Hornets new parents. In turn they are also falling more in love with each other. What will happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is almost no fanfic on these two which I found saddening. I might make this multi chapter but only if it does well. Until I decide, this is a short one shot. I haven't written in almost a year so be kind. Hope you like it! Plz comment!

He was completely mezmorized by her as they sat in the boat. They were a family now, and he was happy for that. Ida was steering the boat, while he had young Bo on his lap and Prosper and Hornet were at the front.

They arrived back at the house for dinner and then the two of them tucked the kids into their new beds. Their kids, that sounded amazing. They sat down on her couch and sighed. It had been a long and eventful day but a wonderful one to. He turned to her "Ida I have a feeling the rest of our lives are going to be very interesting.”

She smiled "yes like one big adventure, full of love and maybe even romance."

He chuckled " yes, indeed and also the three children upstairs." Victor rested his arm behind her on the back of the couch and stiffened slightly in surprise as she snuggled close to him, but he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. "How did I get so lucky?" He asked her holding Ida tight for a second and looking at her.

"How did we get so lucky Victor? A couple days ago we were both having relatively normal boring lives and now look at us." Ida said, wonder in her voice and never looking up at him. Victor leaned down and kissed the top of her head lightly. She lifted her face so their lips met in a soft yet sweet kiss.

He pulled away first and was smiling from ear to ear. "I believe I am the luckiest of men."

Ida looked at him with utter love in her eyes. "And I the luckiest woman."

Victor laughed " yes,yes you are if I do say so myself!"

Ida slapped his arm playfully "I think I just made your ego bigger Victor, although you never really had one to begin with so maybe that's good."

”Well I never had a reason to have big ego before now." Victor was saying, but Ida was lost in his eyes by that point.

In that moment the clock struck 11 and they were both jolted out of the moment. "It's getting late, we better head of to bed then" he said moving his arm back to his side.

"Yes well you can take the spare room it's right down the hall from mine" Ida smiled at him weakly and lead him to the room. After saying their goodnights, Victor got into bed, a bit disappointed.

"You're being completely foolish, she wouldn't in the least bit want to sleep in the same bed as you" he chided himself quietly.

After a few moments he heard the door open and looked up to see Ida in the doorway. "I hope I am not being too forward but I" he cut her off my motioning for her to join him. She climbed into bed and snuggled up against him, Victor wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They fit together perfectly and it was a wonderful feeling. She turned to face him then, her face slowly coming up to his till their lips met in a soft kiss. This one was nothing like the one from earlier, because unlike that one, this was filled with love. Ida pulled away first and said in the softest of voices "goodnight Victor."

"Goodnight Ida" he replied as she tucked her head under his chin. He tried to stay awake as long as possible to saver the moment but soon drifted off into a deep sleep , holding her close to him.


End file.
